Betrayal
by Aira0906
Summary: When a new girl join MARs. Aira is forgotten. 3 Years later, She is back and better than ever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Aira's Point of View**

**At Pretty Top**

It was a month after Aira won the Prism Queen Cup and MARs were practicing their new song when the President Asechi called them to her office.

"President why did you call us in the middle of practice?"Asked Rizumu

"There will be a new member of MARs" She said with money sign in her eyes.

"EHHH" We all(Mion, Rizumu, and Me) yelled.

"Come In" The President said.

A girl with short black hair and green eye, who was about our age came in.

"Hi. My name is Sara Miyaki."She said.

"Sara came you do a Prism Show for us?" The President asked.

"Hai"She Reply.

She dance to "You May Dream" and did 1 Prism Jump call Memory Paint, which she has a bucket of black paint in her hand and splash it at the audience.

"Would you like to join MARs"The President asked Sara.

"Yes"She said.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Sara join MARs, everyone been forgetting about me. Shou always ask Sara to help with his designs, Rhythm now ask Sara to help with her coordination. When we did our first Prism Show with Sara, we change our name to MARS with a capital S.

* * *

**At Aira's House**

I was watching Go Go Callings! with Eru and Iru when Shou announce that they have a special appearance for MARS. I thought I heard wrong but when I saw Mion, Rizumu, and Sara on TV I knew didn't hear wrong.

**At Pretty Top**

The next day at Pretty Top. Mion asked me why didn't I show up at Go Go Callings!. I was reply to her that they never told me that we were suppose to be on the show yesterday but before I got a chance to say that. Jun walked up to us and told me that President want me in her office.

**At the Office**

"I have good news for you Aira" Said the President when I got to her office.

"Really" I ask.

"Yes" said a woman that I didn't even notice that was in the room.

"I'm an agent from Black Butterfly(made up company) and we're offering you a 3 year tour around the world."she continued.

I was thinking about it and decide on no because I don't want to be separated from my friends. I told her no and she gave me her card.

"Well here is my card. If you change your mind you can always call me"She told me.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

**At Aira's House**

I was coming downstairs when Eru and Iru asked me why wasn't I on TV. I was confused until I saw what on the TV screen, MARS was doing a Prism Show without me. After the Show, Sara announce that she and Shou were dating. Shou then came onstage and kiss her(Sara) on the forehead. I felt so hurt and ran to my room to call the agent from Black Butterfly, to tell her that I change my mind and want to go on the tour.

"Hello this is Harune Aira calling about your offer on the 3 year tour around the world…"

* * *

Please review about what you like and dislike about the story. And please give idea about the next Chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Important: In my story the Prism Queen Cup happen every 3 years.

Disclaimer: I don't own the member of The Forgotten Ones and Pretty Rhythm

* * *

**3 Years Later**

At the airport there is a long purple hair and blue eye girl who is 18 years old. Beside her are 5 boys. All 6 of them are very very famous.

"It been 3 years seen I been here" Said the long purple hair and blue eye girl. You see she is our use to be clumsy and native girl Aira. Now she is the world most famous prism star and her name now is Tenshi.

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

**Name: **Harune Aira (with other people that are not members of "The Forgotten Ones" she is known as Tenshi)

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** September 3, 1997

**Appearance: **Long Purple Hair and Blue Eyes

**Description: **Aira is a very very famous person. She is a world-known Prism Star, Model, and Fashion Designer. She is title #1 Hottest Girl in the World ever seen she been betrayed by her "friends". She create a brand for boys and girls call "The Dream You" with 2 of her friends(read to know about the friends).

"Well 3 years for you but 10 years for us." said Alex. Alex is part of the boy idol group call "The Forgotten Ones".

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

**Members of "The Forgotten Ones**

**Name: **Alexander or Alex Ralph

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** June 7, 1997

**Appearance: **Brown Hair and Brown Eyes

**Description: **He is best at coordinating clothes. He and Aira always choose the clothes the group(The Forgotten Ones) wear at their concerts. He approve the design (like saying if the design is good or need changes) for the brand "The Dream You".

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** November 27, 1997

**Appearance: **Black Hair and Red eyes

**Description: **He is best at song-writing. He write all the songs for "The Forgotten Ones". He is untalkative. He is only cares about his friends(Aira and the members of "The Forgotten Ones").

**Name: **Ryoma Echizen

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** December 24, 1997

**Appearance: **Green Tinted Black Hair and Gold eyes

**Description:**Best at fashion designing and is one of the designer for the brand "The Dream You". His personality is like Natsume.

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age:**18

**Birthday:** March 16, 1997

**Appearance: **Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

**Description: **Very Caring and is Best at singing. Sometime gives idea to Aira and Ryoma for their designs.

**Name: **Tsubasa Andou

**Age:**19

**Birthday:** July 15, 1996

**Appearance: **Dark Blue Hair and Dark Blue Eyes

**Description: **He is best at dancing. He create the moves for their(The Forgotten Ones) songs. He is very care-free and almost never serious.

_~~~Happy Lucky~~~_

"Do you really want to be back here?" ask Ruka.

"Well I want to participate in the Prism Queen Cup." Aira Replied

"Oh also I'm have a concert tonight and ya'll are going to be the opening act and also remember that we are having the Boy's Fall Collection Fashion Show tomorrow night and Ryoma and Natsume don't you dare try to escape like you did for the Summer Collection Show."Aira continued.

* * *

**At Pretty Top**

MARS were practicing when Jun came in and told them that the President needs them in her office.

"Hai" they said

**At the office**

When MARS got to the office, Callings were also there.

"MARS all of you need to participate in the Prism Queen Cup. Mion and Rizumu do what you did 3 years ago and Sara you are going to participate in the Pure Premium Wedding Cup." The president said.

Just them the phone rang and the president answered it and suddenly she yelled "WHAT!" and hang up.

"What's wrong"Mion asked.

"Tenshi is entering the Pure Premium Wedding Cup is what's wrong."she replied.

"Who Tenshi"Sara asked.

"WHAT! You don't know who Tenshi is!" Rizumu said almost screamed.

Then Shou asked Sara if she knows the fashion brand "The Dream You".

"Yes! I love that brand. The clothes are so cute and sexy!"Sara said.

"Well Tenshi and Ryoma Echizen of "The Forgotten Ones" are the designers of that brand."

"Do you have a picture of Tenshi?" Sara asked.

Mion reach for a magazine on the coffee table and flip to a page with Tenshi's picture on it.

"Can we go to her concert?" Sara asked after look at the magazine and it said on it that Tenshi is having a concert tonight at 8.

"No, all of the tickets to her concert are probably sold out already."Mion told her.

"Actually we have some tickets to her concert." Wataru cut in

"Really!" asked Rizumu.

"Yes really."said Hibiki.

"Why do you have them?" asked Mion.

"We heard that it was her first concert in Japan and decide to see it and we were going to tell you but we forgot." Wataru reply.

"OK. Let meet up here at 7 and them go to the concert together." Mion said.

* * *

To be continued

Please Review and give me some ideas for Chapter 3! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm and The members of "The Forgotten Ones"**

* * *

**Same Day at 7 On the way to Tenshi's Concert**

**Nobody's POV**

"We forgot to tell you but we also have backstage pass to her concert"Wataru said.

"Sara, you have to watch her(Tenshi) closely because you need to know who your opponent in the Pure Premium Wedding Cup is like. Got it" Mion said.

"Hai but don't worry, I'm gonna beat her(Tenshi) easily"Sara said.

"Sara, I not so sure about that" Shou said.

"Why? I am part of the most popular girls idol group in Japan"She boast.

"Because she is the most famous Prism Star in the world"Rhythm said.

"Let talk about it later. We arrive at the Concert Place."Hibiki said.

* * *

**Backstage at the Concert.**

******Nobody's POV**

"The Forgotten Ones" went backstage after their opening act at the concert.

"Aira, will you be doing a Prism Fashion during the show"Alex asked.

"Yeah. Why?"Aira said.

"Which clothes did you choose to change into?"Alex said.

"Party Queen Coord."Aira Reply.

**Party Queen Coord image: document/d/1yZQzXQ34defv9cUD5-5W5_IcHMFPUSpCQHpL2pKRl1U/edit?usp=sharing**

"Bye, I'm going now"Aira said.

* * *

**Concert Stage**

**Aira's POV**

"Minna, did you have fun!" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"Of Course!"

"Great! Now get really for "Aitakatta"I Yelled.

I sang one of my hit song call "Aitakatta"(Real Song by AKB48) and did Crystal Splash, Fresh Fruit Paradise and Miss Fairy Girl. Halfway into the song I did a Prism Fashion which I yelled Prism Fashion and changed into the Party Queen Coord.

"Minna, did you like it!" I yelled.

"Yes"

"Thank you for coming tonight and have a great night!"I yelled.

* * *

**At the Same Time with MARS and Calling(This is before Aira sang her song)**

**Mion's POV**

"Wow this place is crowded"said Hibiki.

"I know right. This place is like three times our normal concert place!" Rizumu reply.

"Let's be quiet. Tenshi is on stage." I said.

"Minna, did you have fun!" Tenshi yelled.

The audience yelled answers like yes and of course.

"Great! Now get really for "Aitakatta" Tenshi yelled again.

She did 3 prism jumps and halfway through the show she yell Prism Fashion and her whole outfit changed.

"Minna, did you like it!" Tenshi yelled.

The audience yelled answers like yes and of course.

"Thank you for coming tonight and have a great night!"Tenshi yelled.

"Let to backstage now" I said.

"Yeah" Rizumu said.

"Hai"Wataru said.

* * *

**B****ackstage**

**Aira POV**

Knock Knock

"Come In" I yelled.

"Wow! Your dressing room is bigger then our." Rhythm Said.

"You guys have a dressing room?" I said as I turn around.

When I turn around, I was shock. Standing there was MARS and Callings.

Knock Knock

"Come In" I yelled again.

The Forgotten Ones came in.

" Ai" Tsubasa stopped when he saw other people in the room.

"Tenshi, are you really to go?" Tsubasa said.

When MARS saw "The Forgotten Ones" they were shock.

"OMG It "The Forgotten Ones" said Sara.

"Hi you must be fan. Can you leave if I give you my autograph?" Ruka said.

"How dare you think so lowly of us. We are MARS the most popular girl idol group in Japan."Mion said.

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." Ruka said.

I was sweat dropping at the scene.

"Look MARS aren't y'all prism stars?"I said

"Yeah"

"Then should you be practicing for the Prism Queen Cup which is in 3 months. You can't even do a Prism Fashion and prism star lower then you can do it."I said and then Ryoma push them out.

**Outside the concert place with MARS**

**Nobody POV**

"I can't believe Tenshi were so rude to us." Rhythm said.

"But in someway, she is right."Wataru said.

"True. We can't even do a Prism Fashion and she said that even lower prism star can do it." Mion said.

"Let meet up tomorrow at 7AM at Pretty Top and practice." Said Hibiki.

"OK" Everybody said.

* * *

Was it good or bad. Please review and tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update I have to much schoolwork to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm and The members of "The Forgotten Ones"**

* * *

**At Aira and The Forgotten Ones share Mansion**

**Aira POV**

"Ohayo minna" I said as she walk into the kitchen.

"Ohaya Aira" reply Tsubasa, Alex and Ruka.

"Hn" Both Ryoma and Natsume said.

"What did you cook this morning Tsubasa?" I asked.

"Croissant and coffee" Tsubasa reply.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Of course, it is in the microwave. After being with you for so long, I should know that you like to have hot chocolate with your croissant." Tsubasa said

"Thanks" I said.

"Get ready to go to the Fashion Show at 1PM because I have to make sure the models are here before 7:30PM and the preparation are good"I said.

"Why so early Aira? The show starts tonight at 8PM"Alex asked

"Well I have to make sure everything is in the right place and there are no problem with the clothes." I reply.

"Oh and Tsubasa, Alex and Ruka, make sure Ryoma and Natsume stays in the dressing room when we get there so that they won't escape." I said.

* * *

**Same day at 7PM**

**Nobody POV**

MARS and Callings were practicing on how to do a Prism Fashion when Shou's phone rang.

"Hibiki and Wataru, we have to go now" Shou said after looking at his phone.

"Where are you going?" asked Sara.

"We are going to be models for the The Dream You Boy's Fashion Show tonight" Shou reply.

"Can we come with you?"Sara asked.

"Of course. In fact you can come backstage since you are coming with us."reply Wataru.

* * *

**Backstage at the Fashion Show**

******With MARS and Callings**

******Nobody POV**

"OMG that is Satsuki Hanabusa and Yudai Yamato!" Sara scream when MARS and Callings arrive backstage at the fashion show.

"Be Quiet!"Mion said.

"Sorry but seriously with all these famous models around how can you not be excited!"Sara reply.

"Mion. Rizumu, and Sara, I think y'all should head to your seat because in about 5 minutes it will be hard to find a good seat closest to the runway." Wataru said.

"Ok Bye" MARS said together.

* * *

**10 Minutes later in the Audience**

"Wow! This place is reallt crowded."Rizumu said.

"Be Quiet, the show is about to start!"Mion said.

Suddenly the light dim and Tenshi appear onstage.

"Konbanwa minna-san. Welcome to The Dream You Boy's Fashion Show. Now lets being the show. "Tenshi said.

One by one models came onstage and back. At the end of the show, Tsubasa who was the last model said, "Thank you minna-san for coming tonight. We have a special surprise for you. We are going to show you one of the clothe from The Dream You Fall Girl's Collection and the model will be Tenshi herself!"

Then Tenshi came onstage wearing the Emerald Arab Coord:

**Top**

A pale lavender top with a glittering purple flower themed decal to the left of the stomach. At the waist is a band of gold, matching the choker and necklace. At the chest is glittery teal materia lined in gold with ruby gems at the center. Powder blue ruffled material lines the bottom. Off the shoulder sleeves match the chest part. Comes with powder blue puffy sleeves lined in gold with small medallions.

**Bottom**

Glittering teal shorts with two gold chains with hanging medallions. Gold cuffs are on each leg. Lowly worn is a semi-transparent cloth of powder blue lined in gold with medallions and a single gold diamond.

**Shoes**

Glittering teal shoes with small gold heels and lining. Worn on each leg is a pale blue material lined in gold with medallions at the ankle.

"Thank you minna-san for coming tonight! See you again soon and have a great night!" Tenshi said.


End file.
